The Carnival
by A Little Distracted
Summary: Bella gets talked into going to the carnival with her friends, even though she doesn't want to. She never expected things to turn out like this... Rated T, AH/AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. No plagiarism or copyright infringement is intended.**

**The Carnival**

I was standing on the front porch waiting for Alice, wondering how she always managed to talk me into doing things I didn't want to do. We had been best friends since I moved here late last year. She was the fun and energetic type, while I was the quiet and socially awkward type. Yes, we were complete opposites, but it worked well for us. She made it her goal to bring me out of my shell and I made it my goal to get her to sit down and shut up for at least two hours straight. Unfortunately, neither of us had quite accomplished our self appointed tasks. She was still hyper as ever and I was still quiet.

Alice was one of Dr. Cullen's adopted kids. They had three kids that were all completely different. Rosalie was the oldest. She was tall with golden brown skin, blond hair, hazel eyes and absolutely beautiful. She always seemed kind of stuck up and she liked to flaunt the fact that her parents had money. She was a year older than the other two kids.

The middle child, by only 22 minutes, was Edward. He was tall with fair skin, copper colored hair that was always a mess, broad shoulders, and stunning green eyes. He had a muscular build, but he wasn't bulky. He looked more like a Greek God than a football player or professional wrestler. With a body like that, you would think that he was into sports, but he wasn't. He was into music. He had a huge music collection and played piano beautifully. I, along with every other single girl in Forks High, had a huge crush on him, but he wasn't interested in dating anyone. He was too busy concentrating on his studies. He was determined to make it into an Ivy League university and become a world class surgeon, like his dad.

Alice and Edward had the same birthday but they weren't twins. As I said, she was born 22 minutes later than Edward. She was short with spiky black hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. Everything about her was petite. She looked like a life sized porcelain doll. She was beautiful and always had a smile on her face. She was also almost always in a state of motion. Her parents put her in gymnastics, and various forms of dance, to give her an outlet for her pent up energy but she was still bouncing off the walls. Some people found it annoying, but I thought she was great.

Alice had been going on and on about a carnival in Port Angeles for the past week. She was trying to get a group together to go. Angela and Ben were riding with Jessica and Mike. They were going to meet us up there. I was going to ride with Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper. He was cool. He never made me feel like the third wheel when I went somewhere with the two of them. I really appreciated that. I was expecting them to be pulling up in his pick up truck any minute, so I was waiting outside.

The weather was nice, for a change. The sun had been out all day, so it was warm. I was wearing jeans and my favorite short sleeved button up shirt. I didn't get to wear it very often. It was white with blue and silver pinstripes. It had tiny ruffles around the collar and the bottom of the capped sleeves. I liked it because it was comfortable and looked good on me. I had a blue sweater with me just in case I got cool once the sun when down.

I took a seat on the porch swing and pulled my cell phone out of my purse. I had one text message. It was from Alice. "On our way in the Ark."

I briefly wondered why Alice was bringing the Ark. The Ark is the nick-name Alice gave to her mom's new SUV. It was a red GMC Acadia with black leather interior. It had three rows of seats, a complete entertainment system with a drop down TV and two other TVs in the back of driver and front passenger head rest, separate climate controls for each row of seats, a sun roof over the front seats, a huge sky roof over the back seat, a fancy stereo system with more features than I could think of, and a built in navigation system.

I thought it was nice, but Alice and Rose both hated the thing. They preferred foreign made sports cars. I don't know how Edward felt about it because that would require that I have a conversation with him. Since I could hardly breathe when he looked me, talking was definitely something we rarely did. He sat at the same lunch table with me, Alice, and Jasper. They all talked to each other, but he never really talked to me. The few times he did talk to me, I was so distracted by the sound of his voice and the movement of his perfect lips that I found myself at a loss for words. I would blush and give little one or two word answers to his questions which made me look like a total idiot.

All of my knowledge about him came from eight months of observation, not conversation. Well, to be honest, I guess some of it came from conversation, just not with him. Alice talked about him all the time. She knew I had a major crush on him and always tried to get me to talk to him, but I just couldn't do it. He turned his nose up at Lauren, the prettiest girl in school. Why would he be interested in someone like me? Besides, he was focused on his school work. He made it very clear that he didn't want the distractions that a girlfriend would bring.

I saw the red SUV turn the corner, so I walked down the drive to the street. When it pulled up, the back door opened and Alice popped out to give me a hug.

"This is going to be so much fun! I talked the family into going, so mom insisted we take her car, rather than take separate vehicles. She was going off about saving gas and stuff. Anyway, Rose is driving, so you know Emmett had to ride up front. Jazz and I are in the middle row, so you get to ride in back."

Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend. He was one of the star players on the football team. I have no idea what position he played. To hear him talk, he played every one. He was big as a house with dark hair and dark eyes. He had the most adorable dimples and smiled all the time. I liked him. He was always happy and fun to be around.

"Alice, you know I'm not going to get on any of this rides, right?"

"Bella, we have already discussed this a hundred times. I won't make you ride the rides. I know you suck at all the games. I know the carnival workers give you the creeps. Even with all that, I promise you are going to have a great time. Trust me."

I felt my stomach clench. Anytime Alice says trust me, it always means she is up to something sneaky. As soon as I approached the car, I knew exactly what she had planned. Sitting in the very back row, where I was going to have to sit for the next hour, was Edward Cullen! Edward never went out for things like this. He always stayed at home studying for a test, practicing his piano or something else like that. Thinking back, I couldn't think of a single time he had ever done anything for fun in the eight months that I had been living here.

"Hey, Bella, sorry we're late. Mom had to give us a lecture on being safe on the road. You know how she can be. She is always worrying about something," Rosalie said, with a sigh.

I climbed in the back, beside Edward, and put my seatbelt on. He was looking out the window at my house. "I didn't know you lived there."

The sound of his voice made me feel light headed. "It's my dad's house." Could I have picked anything lamer to say? My face turned beet red.

He nodded his head but didn't look at me. "Oh."

As we pulled away from my house, Emmett put some rap music on, up front. The stereo was set to play up front, so it wasn't loud in the back. Alice and Jasper put a movie in the DVD player that I had seen too many times to count. They put their head phones on and started fast forwarding through the credits. I could either listen to the rap or watch the boring movie. Neither of them sounded appealing, so I pulled my iPod out of my purse and switched to something relaxing.

I closed my eyes and let the classical music work its magic. Nothing calmed me down like a good piano concerto. Without realizing what I was doing, I started moving my hand with the music, as if I were conducting. It was just small movements, but enough that someone would wonder what I was doing.

Once I realized I was probably making a fool of myself, I opened my eyes and looked to see if Edward had noticed. I was shocked to see that he was mimicking me! His hand was moving just like mine, only with a slight delay. He was listening to his own iPod and appeared to be looking out the window but he must have been watching my reflection. Not only was I embarrassed, I was also angry at him for being so insensitive.

"That's really rude, you know." I glared at him. He didn't hear me, so I nudged him.

He pulled the ear buds out of his ears and said, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

I could almost hear the music coming from the tiny ear buds. It sounded like an echo of what was coming from mine. "What are you listening to?"

He held up his iPod. "Clair de Lune"

My mouth dropped. "What a coincidence." I held up mine to show him that I was listening to the same song. When he read it, his face lit up.

"May I look though your music?" he asked.

I nodded my head and handed him my iPod.

He handed me his. "Here you can look at mine, if you want."

As I was scanning through his music, I realized that we had very similar tastes. We had a lot of the same music, only he had a lot more than I did. Some of it I had never heard before. I laughed because I found a huge playlist of nothing but Christmas music. When he heard me laugh he looked over to see what I was looking at.

"My mom insists on playing Christmas music non-stop from the morning after Thanksgiving until the morning after Christmas. The CD player in the living room only holds five CD's at a time and no one bothers switching out the discs. I was sick of hearing the same 5 CD's over and over, so I imported every Christmas music CD we own and created a huge playlist. Now at Christmas we just put my iPod on the docking station and let it play. It will play for nine days straight without repeating the same song by the same artist."

"That's a good idea. I bet everyone appreciated it."

"No, they all wished I had just thrown all the CD's out, or broken them, so they didn't have to listen to it at all." He paused for a moment and said, "What is this? I have never heard of them."

I looked over to see what he was looking at. "Oh, that's Tartanic. They're great. I love the song _Hammer & Switch_. My other favorite song from them is _BaaL Gates_. I have seen them play live a few times."

He plugged his own ear buds into my iPod and selected _Hammer & Switch_. He listened for a few seconds, tapping his hand on his knee with the drums then his head shot up and he said, "Are those bagpipes?"

I nodded and laughed. He continued to listen and I watched his face change from one of confusion to one of excitement. When the song was over, he selected _BaaL Gates_. He seemed to be enjoying it. He selected the song _Insurgence_ next.

"I never knew bagpipes could rock like that! I am going to have to download their music. I probably would have never listened to them on my own. Thank you."

He looked sincerely glad that I had shown him something new. As we drove, he continued to listen to Tartanic while I listened to a few songs from his collection. I found a few songs that I liked, so I pulled out my phone and sent a text to myself, so I wouldn't forget the names of the songs and the artists.

By the time we arrived at the carnival Edward and I were feeling pretty comfortable with each other. We were talking about our common interests in music, how we felt about some of the teachers at school, and who made the better pizza in town.

As we climbed out of the car, I noticed the sun was starting to set. We put our purses in the back of the car, and hid them with the cargo blind, before we went to find the others. Angela and Ben had just got off of one of the rides when we found them. They were laughing and holding hands. I have never seen the two of them so happy together. They said that Mike and Jessica had gone to get something to drink, so we all headed over to the concession stands after we bought our tickets at the ticket booth.

Emmett was excited about all the different fried foods they had. He could get corndogs, Funnel Cakes, French fries, fried chicken, fried cheese, even fried Twinkies and fried Oreos. Rose had to drag him away, reminding him that it would be a bad idea to eat before he gets on the rides. He pouted like a baby, but let her drag him away anyway. We all agreed to meet back up at the ticket booth in two hours, before everyone scattered to go their separate ways.

They all headed off toward the rides while I went off to the games. I walked along, looking at the games and the prizes that a person could win if they played. I realized that the bigger the stuffed animal, the harder the game. The games with tiny stuffed animals were easier to win. I played a dart game where all I had to do was throw the darts at a wall full of balloons. If I popped the balloons, I would win a stuffed animal. It took three tries, but finally I won a little brown thing that looked like a deformed cross between a bear and a dog.

The guy that was working the game told me that if I won three of these little bear-dog things I could trade it in for a larger thing that kind of looked like an opossum with mange. I told him I was going to try a few other games first. I went off and sat down to play a water game. All I had to do was keep the water gun aimed at the target to make my mountain climber go up the mountain. If my mountain climber reached the top first, I would win a hot pink dog with yellow ears. He was about the size of a basket ball.

I sat down and handed the lady my tickets. She was talking on a microphone trying to convince other people to play. There were seats on both sides, so she had to keep walking from one side to the other to take tickets. When the game started, I aimed my gun at the target and kept it directly on the bull's-eye. I watched my mountain climber go. He was neck and neck with another mountain climber. I got so distracted by watching my mountain climber that my gun moved off target for just a fraction of a second, causing my guy to slow down at the very last second. The lady working the game congratulated the winner on the other side of the game and took the pink dog down.

The next stuffed animal she put up there was a white cat with long plastic eyelashes. I think every little girl at the carnival rushed to the game to play. I graciously stepped aside, so they kids could get a chance. They were all much more excited about it than I was. I think it was supposed to look like some cartoon character or something.

I grabbed my miniature bear-dog and headed off to the next row of games. Just as I was turning the corner, I ran into Edward. He was carrying the hot pink dog I just lost.

"Hey, did you just win that?" I asked.

He looked up at me and blushed. "I guess." He looked like he was trying to find some way to hide it, but it was too big to hide.

"I was on the other side playing. We were neck and neck until the very end."

"That was you? What happened? I thought you had me beat!" He laughed.

"I got distracted watching my guy climb and missed the target."

"Oh, that will do it. What is that?" He was looking at my stuffed animal.

"I'm really not sure. I am calling it a bear-dog. I won it over at the dart game."

"Do you want to trade? I don't really feel like carrying around a pink dog."

"Why did you play if you didn't want to win?"

"I got talked into playing. I honestly thought you were going to win. I was just trying to give you some competition." His eyes sparkled as he handed me the pink dog.

I kissed the bear-dog's nose and said, "Ok, you be a good boy for Edward. No biting!"

Edward laughed and took the bear-dog from my hand. "He is a pocket full of terror, that's for sure."

We walked together laughing and playing games. We both pretty much sucked at all of the games. Edward won a huge stuffed pig completely by accident. It was so big it would need its own seat in the car, so he gave it to a little girl. She was thrilled.

When two hours had passed, we met the others back up at the ticket booth. They were all talking about how fun the rides were while we grabbed something to eat. Afterwards, they bought more tickets and went off to the rides again. Edward and I had played all of the games we were interested in playing, so we stayed at the table in the concession area and shared some cotton candy.

Edward took a sip of his coke and asked, "Do you want to get on the rides?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. You can go if you want. I get sick."

"I don't ride them either. I don't trust them. Do you know how many times those rides are put up and taken down each year? That much assembly, disassembly, and transportation has to cause a lot of wear and tear on the equipment. I don't want to be the person spinning around three stories up when the machine decides to break."

"Good point. The only ride I have ever enjoyed was the Ferris wheel. My mom used to take me on it when I was a kid. I loved being able to see everything from the top. Now the only people that ride it are teenagers who want to make-out. They put you at the top and stop it. Instead of enjoying the view, everyone starts kissing and groping each other. That's kind of embarrassing when you are the only person that is up there alone."

"I can see that. When I was little I used to like riding the merry-go-round. They don't even have those at most carnivals anymore. There is a big one in Seattle, right by the Space Needle. It's been there for years. Have you ever seen it?"

"No, I haven't. My dad has been telling me since I moved here that he is going to take me to the Space Needle some weekend, but he always goes fishing instead."

"Maybe you can go with us next time we go. Dad takes us every couple of years. It's his way of trying to introduce culture into our lives. He takes us to all the museums and up to the top of the Space Needle to watch the sunset."

"That sounds beautiful."

"It is. You can see the boats coming in and watch all the streetlights come on. It is nice."

The wind was starting to pick up, and I was starting to get cold, so we went to find Rosalie and Emmett to see how much longer we were going to be there. They were in line for a haunted house. Edward complained about the cold. She gave him the keys and said we could wait in the car as long as we didn't run it. She didn't want to waste the gas. She and Emmett were going to ride a couple more rides then round everyone up to leave.

Edward and I went out to the car. It felt good to get out of the wind. I grabbed my purse out of the back and started trying to work the tangles out of my hair. Edward cringed and laughed every time I fought with a nasty knot. He said I was going to go bald if I kept yanking on it like that. I just rolled my eyes and said, "At least I brush mine every now and then."

While we sat there, Edward started talking about his family. He said that his mom, Esme, couldn't have children but always wanted a large family. She met Carlisle while she was volunteering with the Peace Corps. He was part of a Doctors Without Borders group. They fell in love and got married. They traveled around the world helping where they could. Carlisle went down to a small village in Bolivia that was having a bad outbreak of malaria and typhoid.

"While he was down there, he treated a couple of American missionaries," Edward said, as he gazed out the window. "They were both in serious condition. The husband died a few weeks after Carlisle arrived. The wife was in serious condition and not responding to treatment. She asked Carlisle if he would take care of her baby. She had a healthy two year old son. She told him that there were no surviving family members. Neither she nor her husband had any bothers or sisters and their parents were all deceased. Carlisle sent for Esme. She sat with the woman for two weeks and wrote down everything the woman could remember about her family and her husband's family. Esme took care of her son. They had paperwork drawn up by the American embassy and the lady signed over custody of her son to Carlisle and Esme three days before she died."

I had to blink to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape.

"That's how my parent ended up with me." Edward said with a sad half smile. "The following year, a hurricane hit Jamaica, causing a lot of destruction. Carlisle rushed there to help. While he was there, a little American girl was found in the rubble with a broken leg. She was dehydrated and malnourished. Carlisle treated her. Her parent's bodies were found the next day. Apparently they were vacationing in Jamaica when the storm hit. They did everything they could to find her family back in Mississippi, where the girl was from, but no one knew much about them. When Carlisle came home, he brought Alice with him."

"Wow, I didn't know."

"Mom and dad thought it was funny that we are the same age and have the same birthday. According to our birth certificates, I'm older by 22 minutes." He looked proud of that.

"So how did your parents end up with Rose?"

"Two years later, when Alice and I were five, Mom was working as an interior designer. Dad had pretty much stopped traveling, but they still wanted to help the community as much as possible. Mom was doing some volunteer work, helping remodel and clean up homes for people that had been foster parents for a long time. She went out to meet with one couple who were taking care of seven foster kids. Mom fell in love with a six year old girl that was staying at the house. Mom said she just knew she needed to adopt her. So we ended up with Rose. When Rose turned sixteen, Mom and Dad tried to find her birth parents. They thought that Rose deserved to know as much about her past as Alice and I. What they found out is that Rose's mother was a high society bitch. When she found out that Rose was trying to find her, she sent her attorney to the house to serve Rosalie some paperwork threatening to sue her if she attempted to make contact in any way. It really hurt her a lot."

"I can imagine so. It is a good thing she has such a great family to support her." Knowing this about Rosalie made me see her in a different light. Before I always thought of her has cold, now I could see that she really just had a wall up because she had been hurt by her birth mother.

I told him about why I made the decision to move from Phoenix to Forks. We talked and laughed about my hair brained mother and all her failed attempts at cooking and hobbies. Edward said he would like to meet her someday. I knew that if she ever met him, she would like him immediately.

I don't know how long we had been sitting in the car. It was dark outside but the sky was clear. It's not very often that we get a clear sky. This part of the country is almost always raining or overcast. I was looking up at the stars through the sky roof.

"Look, there's the little dipper." I said pointing at the small cluster of stars. "I think that is the big dipper over there."

Edward smiled, "Yes, it is. And there is Orion."

"I don't know Orion. I only know the dippers. Where is it?"

He tried to describe it, but I still couldn't see it.

"I have an idea," he said. He reached back and grabbed Alice's purse.

"Hey, you can't go in there. That's private."

"No, it's not. There's nothing in here that I haven't seen scattered across the bathroom counter. I swear the girl has more make-up than she could use in a hundred years." He pulled out a tube of lipstick and held it up. "Why would anyone want to wear lavender lipstick? With her fair complexion, she would look like a corpse!"

I laughed because he was right. He opened the tube and made some small circles on the glass above us and then drew lines to connect them.

"Ok, come over here, so you can how the stars line up with my drawing."

He reached out and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me toward him. I didn't expect him to just reach out and grab me like that. My heart was pounding so hard I thought he would be able to hear it for sure. I tried to keep my breathing steady as I turned my head trying to make the stars line up correctly.

"I still don't see it."

"Here, come closer." He turned and pulled me closer to him, so my back was less than an inch from his chest.

I could feel the heat of his body through my thin sweater even though we weren't touching. I could feel a pull as if our two bodies were magnetically charged. It took all my strength to stay where I was.

In a breathy voice, I said, "I can see it now."

I felt a slight tremble in his hand that was still sitting on my hip. "That is Orion. Most people can spot it once they see his belt, right here." When he reached up to point, his chest made contact with my back and I felt a tingle of electricity pass between us. He must have felt it too, because he let out a soft gasp and didn't move away.

He was talking softly in my ear, telling me everything he knew about Orion and the other constellations, but I couldn't focus on a thing he was saying. My brain was too busy analyzing his smell, the sound of his voice, the heat of his skin, and the feel of his breath in my ear.

I guess he finally ran out of things to say, because he stopped talking. I realized at that point that I had not responded to anything he had said. Not even the obligatory "uh-huh". I hoped he hadn't asked me anything.

We sat there in silence, looking up at the stars with his chest against my back and his hands on my hips. After a few minutes, he leaned back against the seat creating a gap between us that couldn't be more than an inch or two, but felt like miles. The magnetic pull between us forced me to lean back against him, closing the distance. I heard him let out a breath, as if he had been holding it. His arms slid around my waist slowly, wrapping me in his embrace. It was like being wrapped in a warm blanket.

I heard him whisper, "Beautiful."

"Yes, they are. It's hard to imagine that there are so many suns and planets out there in the universe," I said, staring up at the stars.

He paused for a second, and then with a faint tremble in his voice, he said, "I wasn't talking about the stars, Bella. I was talking about you."

I turned slightly, so I could look him in the eyes. In the dim light of the car, I swear I saw his eyes sparkle. He had a blush on his face and seemed kind of nervous. There wasn't a sound in the car, so I assumed he was holding his breath waiting for me to say something.

"You don't like girls, Edward. You have turned away every girl at school, even Lauren. Everyone else thinks you're gay. I never got that impression, so I assumed you were just really focused on your education." I don't know what possessed me to tell him that.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Just because I find Lauren's mindless rambling and completely artificial appearance unattractive doesn't mean I'm gay. Maybe I just knew what I wanted and didn't want to settle for less."

My head was spinning. I was having a hard time making sense of what he was saying. "I don't understand, Edward. If you don't want Lauren or any of the other girls that try to talk to you, what do you want?"

He brought his hand up to caress my cheek. "I want you, Bella. I've always wanted you. You're beautiful, intelligent, funny, sweet, and I can't get you off of my mind. When you come to the house to hang out with Alice, I have to keep myself busy, so I don't follow you around like some lovesick puppy. I think I have practiced more piano in the last eight months than I have in the ten years I have been playing."

My heart felt like it was going to burst with joy. My hands were shaking and I think I had goose bumps. I had dreamt so many nights about this very moment. In my mind I had concocted millions of scenarios where Edward was going to wake up and realize that he loved me, but I never would have guessed it would be in the parking lot at a carnival, in the backseat of his mother's car, with a lavender lipstick Orion on the glass over our heads, a stuffed hot pink dog on the seat beside me, and a little brown bear-dog in the cup holder. All of my other fantasies paled in comparison to the real thing. This was perfect.

"I never knew. I just thought you were really into piano."

"My love for piano is nothing compared to the way I feel about you, Bella."

Just then a streak of white flashed across the sky and vanished in the air.

"That was a shooting star, Bella. You need to close your eyes and make a wish."

I closed my eyes and concentrated hard on my wish. I even repeated it three times in my head, just in case. When I opened my eyes, I saw Edward smiling at me.

"Did you make a wish?" I asked him.

"Yes, I wished that you would agree to let me take you out on a date next weekend. Just the two of us."

I know I felt my cheeks blush a little. "Your wish was granted, Edward. I would love to go out with you next weekend, or any other time."

His face was beaming. "That's great! Thank you so much. What did you wish for?"

I bit my lip and focused on my hands that were fidgeting with the edge of my sweater. "It's nothing, really."

"Don't say that. If it was important enough to wish for, then it must mean something important to you. It doesn't matter how large or how small it is. Let me see if I can guess it. Did you wish for world peace? The cure for cancer? The winning lottery numbers? A pony? Mr. Banner to get the flu, so we don't have to take that test on Tuesday?" He was mocking me. "Tell me, what did you wish for?"

I pouted and said, "Don't make fun of my wish."

He ran his thumb over my pouty bottom lip and said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I was just playing. Please tell me what you wished for."

"I wished for…" My throat suddenly felt dry. "Um, well, I wished…" My voice trailed off into barely a whisper.

He leaned forward, so we were just inches apart. "I didn't hear you, Bella. What did you wish for?" His eyes were gazing directly into mine. I felt that magnetic pull again.

In barely a whisper, I said, "I wished you would kiss me."

His hand cupped the side of my face gently as leaned forward. Just before our lips met, he said, "Your wish has been granted."

His lips were hot and smooth, like warm silk. They were incredibly soft and deliciously sweet. I swear I could still taste traces of cotton candy on his lips. He didn't try to rush into some heated make-out session. He was slow and gentle. It was just like a first kiss should be. When our lips parted, I could see all of the love and longing in his eyes and I'm sure he could see it in mine, too.

We only had a brief moment before the rest of the group game barreling to the car. They were laughing and shouting. I slid back over to my own seat before they opened the door causing the interior lights to come on.

As she climbed in the car, Alice said, "Bella, I'm sorry you had such a crappy time. I didn't mean to run off and abandon you like that. I hope you'll forgive me."

I blushed and said, "Its ok, Alice. You don't need to apologize. I had a good time."

"No, it's not ok. While I was running around having a fun on the rides, you were stuck here with my stuffy older brother." She turned and looked at each of us.

Edward was looking at me with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. Who knows how I looked, probably just as goofy as he did. He reached out and took my hand, entwining his fingers with mine, and kissing my knuckles before sating it on the seat between us.

Alice's eye just about popped out of her head. "It's about time! I thought I was going to have to handcuff the two of you together."

We all laughed as Rosalie pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this sweet little one-shot. I know I enjoyed writing it. Special thanks to NoWayWithWords for being my beta for this and everything else I write. She is great!**

****Post a review and let me know what you think.****

**Thanks for reading!**

**A Little Distracted**


End file.
